deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayano Aishi vs Flippy
Ayano Aishi vs Flippy is a What If? Death Battle featuring Ayano Aishi from the the video game Yandere Simulator and Flippy from the animated web series Happy Tree Friends. Adopted by Antonio Valihora Description Yandere Simulator vs Happy Tree Friends! Once again, here comes a match up involving psychotic murderers! Will Yandere-chan eliminate another threat or will she just become another one Flippy's victims? Interlude Wiz: Psychopaths. One of the most prominent and well-known figures of not only fiction but in real life as well. Boomstick: And these two combatants hold all the qualities necessary to be considered as such! This reminds me of the time I got attacked by a psycho once, especially the part where, in self-defense, I had to fist him right in the-''' Wiz: One of the fighters is Ayano Aishi, the high school student better known as Yandere-chan. '''Boomstick: And Flippy, the adorable-looking-yet-extremely-terrifying war veteran bear. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. And take note, no easter eggs will be used, for the purpose of maintaining a fair and balanced fight. Ayano Aishi Wiz: in life it's true that no matter who you are or what you do, at some point you will indeed meet that special someone, but what truly determines what kind of a life you will have with that someone depends on how you express your feelings. Boomstick: and if you want to avoid that someone fearing you with every bone in their body and having to avoid a blood soaked massacre we suggest you do not act in the way as this terrifying female. Wiz: after being born to a yandere mother whom had lived a life not too far off from her own, Ayano Aishi was not exactly your most cheerful or take it all in kind of girl. Boomstick: yeah, she was more along the lines of "if one more boring and meaningless thing happens to be today I'm gonna kill myself" type of girl, but regardless of her boring and pathetic life Ayano still did her best to excel in the things she could stand the most, namely school. Wiz: up until her high school years Ayano lived a fairly normal and good life, she was defined by her friends as anything but bad, kind hearted, loyal, friendly, but unfortunately for her and everyone else she would soon come into contact with, that all changed the very first day of high school. which would ultimately transform her from the cute mild mannered little Ayano everyone once knew to the stone hearted serial killer they all fear today. Boomstick: the night before heading off to school, Ayano had a dream about the most perfect and wonderful boy she could possibly imagine and like every lovestruck and mentally insane girl I know she wanted him more than anything, if he existed. Wiz: upon waking up Ayano realized that the boy, just like others she had thought about was just a dream, a figment of her wild imagination that no matter how much she wished just could not be true, heart crushed that she could never be with the boy of her dreams, she left that day to school feeling lower than ever, with no care in the world and no one to love her she realized that her life was simply meaningless after all. Boomstick: but upon arriving to her high school she saw a boy who weirdly was a dead ringer for the boy she had seen in her dream, and just like her mother before her she immediately fell in love with him, things were finally starting to look up for our perky little Ayano, until she found out that wasn't the only one who had a thing for her new Senpai, wait Wiz what the hell does Senpai mean? Wiz: It's just a Japanese word use for someone that you find attractive and feel romantically inclined to. Boomstick: and once she caught sight of her Senpai she also realized that unless she made a move and got to him first, other girls would go for it and take her beloved away from her, except instead of doing the usual high school romance cliches like sending him secret flowers, poems and photos she decided to go with a more through method of keeping him to herself. Wiz: beliving that having her one and only to herself and only herself was the only way to live and truly happy life instead of the mellow, saddened life she had led up until then, Ayano let nothing stand in her way to protect him, be it through scaring others away, spreading rumors and even through bloody murder. Boomstick: which turns out was the most efficient way of keeping others away from him so she pretty much stuck with that one from there on out, and believe you me when I say she got pretty creative and good at hacking down potential lovers for her Senpai. Wiz: Ayano might seem to be a simple cute and friendly schoolgirl on the outside, but it's nothing compared to the monster on the inside. Flippy Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-''' Fight '''Fight! K.O.! Results Wiz: The winner, is ???? Winner? Yandere-chan Flippy Rooting? Yandere-chan, she needs to unite with her Senpai! Flippy, he needs to bathe himself in blood, he stinks! Don't kill them! I ship them with each other! Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:TheRandomguy016 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Antonio valihora Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles